<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fairy Rodmother by CobaltCandle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035133">The Fairy Rodmother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle'>CobaltCandle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball Sucking, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Extremely Underage, F/F, Fairy Godparents, Fairy Tale Elements, Futanari, Hung Loli, Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Cock, Lolicon, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Penis Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Transformation, Underage Sex, excessive cum, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course fairies are real; why wouldn't we be? Every night, we travel the world, granting wishes to boys and girls who believe, from the mundane, to the extravagant, from chaste, to sexual. And the first wish on my docket for tonight is an eight-year-old girl who wished she had a gigantic penis. And who's to say I can't have a little bit of fun on side myself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fairy Rodmother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading my eighteenth piece of erotic fiction! My AO3 account can now legally watch porn without it being a crime. Not like Alexis, the eight-year-old porn addict in tonight's story! Criminal. 1000 years horny jail.</p><p>I feel like I've said this with every story lately, but I apologize for my reduced output as of late. However, I finally feel like I'm out of my slump, if the fact I have two other stories in progress and wrote down a bunch more on my idea dump is any indication.</p><p>This story was a suggestion by user GameOfPayne in a certain Discord server I frequent, though his suggestion was originally a shota, not a loli. My original structure for this was going to be two separate scenes: shota cock growth blowjob, then loli cock growth sex, but it felt weird to have two different characters, and even weirder with a character who didn't have a dick growing a dick later. It felt like I would just be rehashing the same content twice for two identical growth scenes. So, I collapsed it into just the loli. </p><p>However, hung shota fans, do not despair: my next planned story is a hung shota one! And, scandal of scandals: it's going to be my first M/M story, too! (No, it's not a new chapter to Camp MILF, though it may yet star a certain hung Jamie...) Not usually my thing, but it's my thing right now and I gotta capitalize on that fleeting feeling.</p><p>As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated!</p><p>Follow me on the bad website: <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CobaltCandle">@CobaltCandle</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You might have heard the rumors. Hushed whispers in your middle school locker room, during the brief moments of vulnerable nudity your prudish society allows. Old wives’ tales; stories of questionable logic and exceptional results: one part mustard seed to two parts rubbing alcohol – apply generously to the loins, and try not to scream; a gentle massage of the breasts, applied daily by the skilled hands of your older brother; hot singles in your area, ready and eager to fuck <em>tonight</em>. All of it prevalent, and none of it true.</p><p>But that’s because <em>we</em> are consummate professionals. If we do our job right – <em>when</em> we do our job right – the inexplicable becomes mundane. It was a <em>growth spurt</em>. You’re a <em>late bloomer</em>. Some people are just <em>made different</em>. It doesn’t matter if they’ve never seen a dick long enough to touch the ground before – with our glamours, no one ever thinks twice.</p><p>Doesn’t matter the age, or gender. We’ve given dying men a horse’s bounty of cock just as often as we’ve given little girls two big bouncy balloons of breast. All that matters is that they want it – and that they believe in us. It’s not a perfect system, and we don’t get to everyone – it’s simply impossible. We are too few, and those potential godchildren outnumber us ten thousand to one. But we make do.</p><p>My name is unimportant. What <em>is</em> important is that I am fae. We are few, but we are real, and we are powerful.</p><p>And tonight, I’d like to tell you what an average night for a fairy is like.</p>
<hr/><p>At the stroke of midnight, myself and my sisters get to work. A simple spell of translocation and we appear anywhere in the world, invisible to the naked eye. Tonight, I’m working in a small suburb on the outskirts of a big city. I’ll be making more than a few house calls tonight.</p><p>My kindly magic brought me to the front yard of my first mark: neatly trimmed grass towered above me, damp with dew. It surrounded an idyllic (if a bit bland) white two-storey home, with one of its second-floor windows dimly illuminated with the icy blue of an LCD screen. With a flutter of my translucent-orange wings, I fly up to the window and peek inside, smiling at what I see within.</p><p>Her name is Alexis. Eight years old, and currently staying up way past her bedtime. She sat at a desk in the corner of the room, two white buds stuffed in her ears as she watched her computer screen, enraptured. Even from this far distance, through the foggy windows, it was easy to tell what she was watching. Naked women on all fours, getting their guts rearranged by pornstars whose bodies were chiseled out of pure marble. Moaning lurid profanity, begging for more and more as they presented their bodies to the camera, their audience of one eagerly acquiescing, her hand between her legs, stroking her dripping kiddy slit like her life depended on it.</p><p>Her wish? A simple one:</p><p>“I wish I had a gigantic peepee.”</p><p>With a whispered cantrip, I swap places with my reflection, the warmth of her room seeping into my cold bones. With a wave of my hands, I cloister her room with a spell of silence for a bit of privacy, and then quickly flutter behind her, peeking over her shoulder to get an even closer look at what I’m working with.</p><p>The first thing I realized was that it was a miracle no one could hear her before I cast my spell of sanctuary. Her earbuds barely did anything to keep the noise of her porn from leaking out, especially with her volume so high. “Ahh! Yes! Fuck me, babe! Cum inside me, daddy!” I can’t help but roll my eyes. Human pornography is so cliched. But Alexis, at least, seems to be pretty into it. Her naked chest, with just the barest hint of feminine curves, slowly rises and falls with each panting breath she takes, sweat dripping from her young body. She’s a skinny, lithe little thing, with a promising future on the swim team, I’m sure. Or, she would, but unfortunately I’m about to ruin her hydrodynamics.</p><p>Her left hand was between her thin legs, her index and middle fingers sliding up and down her puffy, hairless slit, pausing at the peak to tease her hard little clitty.Shining juices painted her bare lips, covering her sensitive labia and reflecting the dim light of the computer monitor. And it didn’t take her long until she rubbed herself hard and fast, sliding a finger into her tight little cunny before shuddering hard, squirts of sticky love splashing out of her eight-year-old slit. The girl’s body went limp for a moment, but it wasn’t long until her glassy eyes focused on the screen again and her hand was back between her thighs, diddling her pleasure box.</p><p>Now, the real question was: what form do I take to get Alexis’s juices flowing the most? Every girl has their own little lustful desires, even at this young age. I glance around her room, trying to see what she’d most likely be into. A few Funko Pops of Marvel characters. An illustrated guide to Hogwarts. Plenty of Star Wars Legos. Lots of material to work with, I thought to myself, though I’m always pleased when my mark tells me exactly what they want. Under her breath, I hear her whisper between breathy moans: “Oh, Mommy, please… more… deeper, Mommy, please…” Thank God for Freud.</p><p>I didn’t know what her mom looked like, but, really, I didn’t <em>need</em> to know. I glided back over to her bed – an overly-ostentatious four-poster, with hot pink <em>everything, </em>plastered top to bottom, sheets to pillowcases, with every imaginable flavor of Disney princess – and let the magic fill my body. Spellcasting isn’t a science – it behaves a little differently each and every time. But neither is it an art. Even Jackson Pollock had some degree of control over his paint splatters. Magic just <em>is</em>, in the same way that you and I can move our bodies without consciously thinking about it. We will it, and make it so. Imagination becomes reality. And in my imagination, I am the Platonic ideal of a MILF.</p><p>I begin to grow, scaling up in size first from my petite fae form. The large, yellow-orange butterfly wings jutting from my back fold in around me, obscuring my body like a sheer curtain as I begin to metamorphose. My naked chest swells outward, expanding by a cup size or so with every passing moment, my once-flat bosom transforming into two bottom-heavy teardrop titties, my large nipples angled upward toward the popcorn ceiling. My body curves inward to my waspish waist, before widening again as my hips and butt plump out, adding a bunch of extra plush to my tush with my childbearing hips and extra-thick thighs.</p><p>And while I would be more than happy to end it there, I like to put a little more effort into my work. Strands of enchanted fabric appear from nowhere and wrap around me, knitting an outfit onto me. A burgundy top with a deep neckline, exposing a generous amount of my newfound cleavage, with a tight pair of dark blue yoga pants. And though I couldn’t tell for certain, I knew in my soul that the word ‘<b>MILF</b>’ was plastered across my ass. Finally, with my transformation complete, my wings unfolded and disappeared in a shining shimmer of fairy dust.</p><p>I stood up from the foot of Alexis’s bed and slowly walked towards her, swaying my hips to and fro. It was difficult managing a hot trot, considering I mostly fly everywhere, but I think I did just fine, each small step in front of the other, my legs crossing in front of one another as I rest my hand on Alexis’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, sweetie,” I say sweetly. “Wanna tell Mommy what you’re doing?” Her face flooded with blush as she turned to look up at me. I didn’t look a thing like her actual mother, but the magic makes her see what she wants to see.</p><p>“Mommy!” The eight-year-old quickly grabbed her computer mouse and tried to click out of her porn site, with little success. Her earbuds popped out of her ears, filling the room with the vulgar moans of a barely-legal pornstar getting her cunt stuffed. “I’m… I’m not doing anything, Mommy…” A tiny smile cracks on my face as she breaks eye contact, her gaze beginning to wander down to my low-cut top. Her fingers were still buried between her immature slit, immobile but tense with anticipation and incestuous lust.</p><p>I turn her in her swivel chair towards me and grab her wrist, pulling her tiny hand toward my mouth as I wrap my plump lips around her fingers, wet with her sweet love. “It doesn’t look like nothing, Alexis, sweetie,” I say, smearing ruby-red lipstick long her fingers as I press a hand against her tiny, naked chest and slowly slide it down towards her crotch. I can feel her beneath my palm, her body tensing and shivering at my touch, growing more and more intense the closer I get to her girlparts. “It looks like you were touching your dirty parts to me, Alexis. Naughty girl!”</p><p>She whimpers as my hand brushes against her aching clit, and I can tell just from the look on her face that she’s so, so close to cumming again already. I slide onto my knees and open my mouth, slowly leaning in toward her groin, looking up at her, watching her face alternate between watching me with intense focus and her head losing flopping back, eyes rolling in their sockets from the sensation of my breath against her smooth, puffy pussy. The pleasure radiated more intensely through her sensitive body as I inch closer and closer to my mark. “It’s okay, Alexis. Mommy’s gonna give you a special surprise… a gift that you’ve wanted for a long time,” I say, before enveloping her entire tiny pussy in my mouth.</p><p>She rested her hands on my head, her fingers digging into my hair and her nails cutting into my scalp as I sat there, my tongue exploring her tiny babymaker. The smooth sensation of her plump labia on my tongue, gently jiggling as I slobbered all over them. I recoiled my tongue, tracing a line along her immature slit, slowly lapping along that gash until I reached the tip and wrapped my tongue around her clit. She bucked her hips upward, grabbing harsh handfuls of my long brown hair as my tongue swam around her sensitive nub, tasting the salty sweetness of her eight-year-old girlcum on my tongue. Slowly, I pulled my tongue away, looking up at Alexis with my lips entirely wrapped around the base of her clitty. She panted, sweat dripping down her supple body, her eyes not once drifting away from mine. I could practically see the hearts in them. A real Oedipus, this one.</p><p>Slowly, I start to bob my head along her length, her clit popping out of my mouth on the first back-stroke. She moans loudly above me, and I smile. Up, and down, side-to-side, teasing and toying with her little sensitive buzzer with my tender lips, the tip of my tongue lashing against over and over again. I slide my hands up the side of her legs, over her mons and her tummy, rubbing her sweat into her as I reach up and grab her hands, her fingers obediently intertwining with my own. I squeeze my hands, and she squeezes back. What a good girl!</p><p>Her breathing grows ragged, and her humps harder. “Mommy… I’m gonna explode…” I hear her squeak, her voice shy and faint compared to her bold, rolling humps against her mother’s mouth. I speed up, whipping my head up and down her slit, the harshness of my motion sending lashes along my long locks, their tips cracking at my back as if to egg me on more. Not that I needed any more encouragement to see my little girl cum. She suddenly squeezes my hands tight, her back harshly arching back as her pussy throbs around my tongue, her first true orgasm induced by her mommy’s eager tongue.</p><p>And with that, it’s time to work my magic.</p><p>I close my eyes and focus on her, on the sensations she’s feeling. I can see her in my mind’s eye, a chaotic rainbow of sensation, of youthful energy and enthusiasm. All it takes is a little bit of enchantment to mold that chaos into order. I start sucking on her clit, pulling all that <em>potential</em> into her tiny little nub. More and more and more, like slurping a milkshake through a straw, until her astral clitty is fit to burst. And then… release. I hear her moan her mother’s name, I feel her physical clitoris twitch and throb in my mouth as her metaphysical girlcock bursts out in an explosion of light and life.</p><p>It begins to swell, at first. Her little pleasurable nub crowning her tight little pussy throbbing, pulsating in my mouth. Her precious fluids drip down my face, splattering into my exposed cleavage as I keep sucking, and she keeps cumming. It’s barely noticeable at first. Her clit growing to a half-inch long, and about twice as thick as before. My tongue ravishes it, wrapping around it, grinding my tip against its underside, feeling the firm flesh begin to give ever-so-slightly as a urethra forms inside of her growing clit-dick, the tender sensation of her cumvein forming on the underside of her shaft. I suck another half-inch out of her, glancing up for her approval as I start to visibly bob my head along her immature dicklet. She has stars in her eyes, and her jaw is slack in an expression of pure, joyous disbelief.</p><p>“Mommy…?! I’m… I’m growing a peepee…?!” He starts to hyperventilate, her rapid gasps punctuated by erotic, gasping groans as masculine pleasure washes through her body, pumping through her body with each throb of her cock. Her length, now twice as long and thick again, is about appropriate for a boy her age. Two inches, with a fully-formed bellend capping a cute little shaft. She had no balls – yet – but her length was still already leaking salty precum into my mouth, flowing across my tongue and into my tummy.</p><p>With a wet pop, I pull my lips off her shaft, letting her gawk at her new tool as I slowly lick down the underside of her shaft, smearing her cumvein red with lipstick. I stop at the base of her cock and start to kiss it, that little stitch of flesh connecting her cock to her cunt. With each kiss, I pull my head back, taking a little magic with me as a tiny little coinpurse of a ballsack starts to form. Then I start to smooch her sack left and right, as little girl-balls form inside her sack. The affect was already apparent looking up at her face, her cock obscuring my sightline slightly as her expression shifts from amazement, to confusion, then lust as her newly-formed testes flood her body with hormones, intensifying her preteen lust. Her cock throbs, gently smacking against my face as it starts to grow harder and thicker on its own, two inches becoming three, then four. It seemed only fair that I stuffed her balls into my maw, tugging and suckling on the sensitive orbs, pumping them full of her erotic mana.</p><p>“Mommy…” Alexis said, panting. Her skinny, naked body shone with dripping sweat, and her tiny nipples up and down with each breath jiggling her barely-there breasts. Her hand slides down from my scalp, her sweaty palm smearing against my face for a moment as she touched her new tool for the first time, jutting her hips into my face with the first brush of her fingertips against the sensitive pillar of girlmeat. “Mommy…!” She says again, though her shrill, eight-year-old voice took on a tone of arousal rather than surprise. Slowly, her fingers curl around her shaft, lifting it up and bouncing it in her hand, evaluating the heft. It was six inches now, a respectable size for a full-grown man… but we weren’t even close to being finished here. Her left hand joined her right, wrapping around the other side and finding the tips of her fingers failed to reach the other’s, her cock’s girth impressive as well. I’d given this horny little girl a real chode, with two golf-ball sized nuts filling my mouth.</p><p>I couldn’t help myself anymore. I shoved my hand down the front of my sweatpants, tearing into my panties and rubbing my pussy. I reflexively moan against her jewels, those orbs eagerly filling the extra empty space in my mouth and gagging me with two plump apple-sized testes. Her cock was still growing longer and thicker – thick enough that I couldn’t see her face anymore, with a girth about as wide as my entire head, and a length that had to be topping twelve inches by this point. The feeling of warm prenut staining the back of my outfit confirmed my guess. Her thick ropes of pre saturated the burgundy of my top, making them look black at first glance as the faintly-white ropes of goo scribbled out the MILF adorning my ass. I could feel it getting stuck in my hair, sticking clumps together then gluing it to my back, her thick vas deferens throbbing against my plump lips with each spurt of pre as her balls trembled in my mouth. If I wasn’t careful, she was liable to choke me out with her massive stones.</p><p>At least, until I unhinged my jaw and pulled myself away. Fairy, remember? Magic!</p><p>Her balls, soaked with spit, slapped against the front edge of her computer chair, spraying sweat and saliva all over. I wrap my hands around her length and pull back toward the tip, getting a face-to-face look at my handiwork. Her cock was just over two and a half feet in length – thirty inches, just over half her height of throbbing, veiny girldick, thicker than her legs and with two swelling melons full of jizz between her legs. Her hands had no hope of wrapping around her magical, monstrous member, but damn if she didn’t try, her hands splayed out as wide as they could, grabbing as much sensitive cockmeat as they could and jerking it harshly and roughly. No skill, no finesse, though for her first time it can be forgiven.</p><p>“Feeling good, Alexis?” I smile, grabbing her tip and slowly stroking it, her bulbous, bulging cockhead peeking out from inside its thick wrapper, the outline of her tip clearly visible through her foreskin. “Mommy heard that you wanted to have a big peepee, so she did a little bit of fairy magic and got you one!” My smile faltered a bit. Alexis was clearly too engrossed with her new toy to listen to me. Not that I minded – were I in her position, having my wildest dream achieved, my impossible wish granted, I’d be a little distracted too. I saw her lips move, but I didn’t hear anything come out. “What was that, Alexis, sweetie? Mommy didn’t hear you.”</p><p>Alexis licked her lips. “…g-get naked for me, Mommy,” she said. It wasn’t a question, or a request. It was a command, and one I was more than happy to oblige. I crossed my arms over my belly, grabbing onto the hem of my top and pulled it up and over my head in one motion, tossing the clothing aside, where it promptly disappeared into a puff of fairy dust. No bra, of course – why would I need one, knowing that this would happen eventually? My tits weren’t the perkiest of things – sagging a bit, my nipples a little higher on the tit than you’d expect – but that was all part of the plan. Who’s mom was actually a bombshell supermodel, anyway? I did a quick little pirouette, being sure to let my daughter see my tits swinging around, before grabbing the waistband of my sweatpants and slowly pulling them down. My ass was wide and perky, mostly smooth with the occasional imperfection of cellulose here or there, and, of course, long, sticky strands of a mother’s love made gooey webs between my thighs.</p><p>I looked over my shoulder at Alexis, smiling at her. Her little eyes were focused on my ass, and I could see the veins on her cock straining, throbbing, aching, eager for release. I thought she was about to nut then and there, but no – she thrust her hips out, moaning bloody murder as her cock grew another foot and a half. Four fucking feet of eight-year-old fuckmeat. Her balls were bigger than watermelons – each! - and slowly churned, bouncing up and down in their taut, smooth sack. I noticed her fingers digging into the armrests of the seat – the poor thing was so front-heavy now, she was bracing herself to keep from falling flat forward.</p><p>“Is this good enough, Alexis, honey?” I leaned forward, cupping my tits and squishing them together, bouncing them in my hands as my horny futanari daughter stared, humping the air on instinct. I grabbed her cock and lifted it up – God, it was hefty – before wrapping my tits around it, the girthy pillar just barely small enough for me to entirely bury in my cleavage. Precum dribbled in thick waves down the underside of her length, smearing against my breasts, lubricating my deep cleavage with her sticky love. I lean in, licking slowly along her underside, that thick salty goo dribbling down my throat and over my lips and chin. Her pre was so <em>pungent</em>, so <em>strong</em>, so <em>masculine</em>. I push her down, sliding her almost prone in her seat and wrapping my arms around her shaft, glancing down at her ecstatic face as I worship her massive underage girlcock.</p><p>“Mommyyy… Mommyyy…!” she moaned, making me smile down at her as I cross my arms around my tits, squishing them tight around her length as I start to bob up and down, Watery ropes of pre shot out her tip, splatting against my chin, my neck, my tits, my little baby girl marking me with her scent. “M-muh… muh…” Alexis struggled to speak, the words getting steamrolled by the unstoppable, primal moans growling from within. “M-<b>more!</b>” She finally managed to gasp, reaching up and grabbing my tits, eliciting a moan of my own as her fingers pinched my thick nipples. I slowly slide lower and slower with each bounce to give Alexis a better handle on my breasts, her cocktip ending at my eye level, throbbing and dripping with salty, succulent pre. Opening my mouth wide – wider than is physically possible for a human, thanks to the magic enchanting her member – I stuff her tip in my mouth, my tongue struggling to wrap around that fat, delicious mushroom. “Mommy… I love you…!” Alexis moaned again. “Suck my fat peepee, Mommy!”</p><p>I certainly didn’t need any more motivation. My lips curved out, stuffing as much of her four-foot lolicock into my mouth as possible as I bounced my chest up and down her length, feeling the thick veins crossing its skin burn with lust. A rhythmic wet <em>whop</em> punctuated the air, my daughter’s titanic testicles thumping against my titties from below, sending ripples of fat radiating up each boob in time. Faster and harder she thrust, and deeper and sloppier grew my oral ministrations, a foot of eight-year-old hyper dick down my throat, prodding at my stomach. Looking down at her, I couldn’t help but feel pride for her, even if she wasn’t truly my daughter. What a stud she was!</p><p>“Mommy…” she said suddenly, spittle flying from her lips. “I feel weird inside… l-like I’m gonna… gonna cum, but… different…” Her eyes were unfocused, her lashes fluttering as her virgin orgasm built up inside her overstuffed nuts. As much as I wanted to coax her on, to beg her to explode, to stuff my whore gob with her perfect lolinut, a foot and a half of girlcock left me silenced. But that isn’t to say I didn’t have my own ways of encouraging her. I slid my hands down, pressing my tits together with my upper arms as I reached between her legs, my fingers sinking deeply into her sensitive, plush balls. I gagged at first, the simple act of touching her nuts sending a sudden heavy flow of pre down my throat, her cock suddenly swelling wider to accommodate the half-liter of babylube flowing through her cumvein. Her testes throbbed in my hands, intense heat radiating off of them as they bounced up and down, edging closer and closer to her loins. Gently, tenderly, I squeeze them, just hard enough to send waves of pleasure up her shaft. Her own little hands squeezed my tits harder in kind, tugging and twisting my soft breasts toward her length, wanting even more sensation along her hypersensitive shaft.</p><p>A third of her cock was buried inside my throat. Her cock was eagerly pounding my titpussy like a cheap whore. My hands were between her legs, pushing her to the edge. And I knew it was time when her eyes widened and her jaw slowly lowered. Her heavy balls tensed up harshly, squeezing against her crotch like a sponge being wrung and she arched her back, face contorted into a grimace silently screaming. <em>Throb. </em>Her penis swelled from base to tip, her virgin cumshot riding those hard pulsations up her four foot length, pressing my tits apart, dislocating my jaw and choking me out for but a moment before she squirted her thick, virile jizz straight into my stomach. “<em><b>Hnnnghhh</b></em>...<em><b>Maaammaaa</b></em>…” she wailed, pumping another fat load straight into me. My tubby tummy was already beginning to bloat out with semen, and I had the feeling that she wasn’t just gonna fire off two ropes and be done with it. But damn it, I wanted to have some fun too. I begin to stand back up, feeling her sexual serpent slithering its way back up my esophagus, leaving a trail of gooey cum in its wake. My tongue had been thoroughly flattened by her thickness, so it was a relief when only her cumming crown remained in my mouth and I could lap at her length once more, saturating my tongue in her cream. The flavor was extraordinary – salty and savory, but with the faintest hint of sweetness tickling my palate, and the texture thick and rich, like a decadent sauce. It was too much to swallow, flooding my mouth as I struggled to choke down as much of it as I could, but it was only a matter of seconds until it overflowed, thick ropes of semen spurting out past my lips and – <em>eugh! </em>– out my nose.</p><p>I had to pull away, lest I suffocate on my baby’s babybatter. I was eye-to-eye with her cumming cock, pure white seed dribbling out her massive cumslit, dripping down her shaft and over my breasts. I thought that perhaps the worst of her orgasm was over, but no. That fat gash in the tip of her cock opened wide, and I could see the next gallon of cum rushing out of her urethra for only a moment before it shot out with gusto, splattering against my face and hair, dripping down onto my naked body. “Yes…! Cum, baby!” I pull back just a bit as another juicy rope lashes me. “Cum all over your mommy! Mark me, baby! Make me yours!” More thick squirts of jizz erupting from my moaning girl, covering my entire body in her musky nut.</p><p>“M-mommy…” she slowly pulled herself upright, her entire body shivering as her penis began to soften, if only slightly. I waddle myself over to her and wrap her in my arms, squishing my cumstained body against hers as I kiss her. She quietly moans into my mouth, her tongue shyly exploring mine, tasting her own flavor on my tongue and feeling her own love on my skin. Her hands wrap around my waist, slowly rubbing my back, smearing her cum into my skin. I break the kiss and slowly pull away, seeing the hearts in her eyes. “Little Alexis…” I whisper into her ear. “Do you want a baby sister?” I could feel her heart skip a beat against my chest.</p><p>“Mommy… d-do you mean…?” Her eyes darted down, looking between my cum-soaked thighs.</p><p>“Yes, sweetie. Mommy wants you to <em>fuck</em> her.” I stood up abruptly, admiring Alexis’ naked body for a moment, dripping with her own semen, and slowly saunter over to her bed, swaying my plump ass to and fro. I could hear the sloppy sounds of hands pumping slippery dick behind me, surely growing aroused at the sight. I climb up onto her bed on all fours, my ass up in the air and my legs in a wide stance. My tits dangled down, pooling on the bed, smothering Snow White’s face on her sheets and staining the pretty princess with my daughter’s seed. “Come here, Alexis, honey,” I glance over my shoulder and give her a come-hither look. She was way ahead of me already, standing up and almost losing her balance, her four-foot pillar of fuckmeat messing with her center of gravity something terrible. Like a baby taking her first steps, she slowly, tentatively took another step, then another, her swaying spear of sex flinging streams of sticky sperm across her bedroom. “C’mon, baby, you can do it,” I said, wiggling my ass. “Mommy wants another daughter, Alexis! Give Mommy a baby!”</p><p>I see stars as her crown kisses my drooling slit, and the warmth of her precum flooding my vulva, drooling down over my clit and onto the bedsheets sent shivers throughout my body. I pushed my hips back, wanting nothing more than my baby to skewer me with her meat, rearrange my insides and stuff me stupid with her nut. This was my favorite part, truth be told. My sisters jokingly call me a slut for giant cock, but you know what? They’re right. My vision loses focus as her cockhead slides into my vagina, stretching my tender, dripping insides wide open. God, her cock was barely even inside and already I felt like I was going to orgasm. I lean down, burying my face in her Moana pillow, trying to muffle my lewd moans as my baby inched deeper and deeper inside my cunt. And deeper and deeper she went, my eager hole taking half her length into me before her tip bounced against my cervix, two feet in, her cock bulging out to just under my tits. What? I’m a being of magic, I can make my cunt as deep or as shallow as I like… and giving her two feet of runway seemed good enough to encourage her to <em>ruin</em> me.</p><p>“Babyyy,” I managed to say, my words slurring out of my mouth like a sloppy drunk. “Harder… pound your mommy’s hole harder, Alexis, baby… slam your big, fat peepee all the way into meeeEEE<b>EEE!</b>” A single slap of my daughter’s hips was enough to shut me up, her girthy rod slamming against my uterus hard enough to bulge my entire womb out with her cock. Ohhh, God, she was a real stud, wasn’t she? I’ve given colossal cocks to many an enthusiastic child, but none have taken to their new tool as quickly or as enthusiastically as little Alexis here. Her fingers dug into my hips, holding onto my love handles as she slid a foot of cock out of me, only to thrust back in, thick ropes of my juice squirting out past her shaft and splattering against her loins, dripping down her balls. I bit into her pillow hard, trying to muffle my moans knowing full well that I might scream loud enough that even my spell of silence wouldn’t totally muffle it.</p><p>“Mommy!” Alexis gasped my name as she pounded my cervix again. “I’m gonna go all the way in! I’m gonna!” <em><b>Slam! Slam! Slam!</b></em> Stars spun in my vision as she battered at my womb’s entrance, forcing it open, one millimeter at a time. “I’m gonna make you a mommy, Mommy! I’m gonna give you a baby!” <em>God</em>, this girl has a porn problem, huh… but I won’t lie, I kind of love it. “I’m gonna cum inside, Mommy! I’m gonna breed you! I’m not on birth control, Mommy!” …okay, maybe she needs to watch a little less porn.</p><p>But you know what? Fuck it. This is what she wants, and I want it too.</p><p>“<em>Yesss</em>, baby!” I luridly moan, loud and clear. “Pound me! Pound your mommy’s little pussy!” I thrust back hard, whiting out every time her cock slams into my womb. “Mommy loves you big, fat cock! Give me a baby, Alexis! Mommy’s not on birth control either!” (Okay, I <em>did</em> have to keep myself from rolling my eyes when I said that.) All the while I felt her cock throbbing inside, swelling, growing harder, the pulsing veins along her length cutting into my tender, soft insides. I felt my cervix opening, her cock’s tip peeking into my womb, sliding in slowly, stretching the entrance to my babymaker wider and wider. “<b>Nnnghhh</b>… baby… cum inside me, baby, please… cum inside Mommy’s womb… give Mommy your jizz! I need it, baby, please cum inside me! Make Mommy a mommy! I want to give you a baby sister! I want to make you a daddy! Breed me, Alexis! <b>Breed me!</b>” Each thrust of hers slammed the backboard of her bed against the wall, and if my whorish moans weren’t gonna wake her real mom up, the hammering against the wall certainly would.</p><p>Alexis sped up, and shocked me with a harsh, open-palmed spank on my fat rump. “Take it, Mommy! Take my big dick! I’m gonna make you my cum dumpster, Mommy!” What the hell kind of porn was this kid watching, anyway?! Not that I had much time to ruminate on that as her cock finally slid all the way into my womb, the bulge in my abdomen stretching up between my cumslick cleavage as I finally feel her balls bashing my sensitive little clit. My inner walls squeezed down along her shaft, milking it as I came, little ropes of my sticky love squirting out onto her mons as I moaned into the pillow. I needed it. I needed her cum inside me, <em>now</em>. Her cock was in my chest, pushing higher and higher, prodding at my throat as my inhuman body shifted to accommodate her four-foot fuckmeat. My cuntmuscles practically twisted around her shaft, vibrating like a pricey sex sleeve which, let’s be honest, I am.</p><p>“Mommy!” She squeaked, and I suddenly felt a weight on my lower back as she mounted me like stud, her sharp nipples digging into my sweaty back as she hugged me. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum, Mommy!” I could only reply with a moan, another orgasm washing over my body. “I’m cumming! I love you, Mommy! I’m cumming!” She let loose a frightening groan as my already-distended belly, with a uterus full of cock and a stomach full of cum, bloated out once again. My skin literally stretched out like a condom catching a cumshot, bouncing back and flooding my babymaker. Just two shots in and my belly was already pushing against the mattress, and I was only growing bigger from there. Like a true stud breeding her bitch in heat, I felt her teeth sinking into my flesh, biting me as her hips rolled, mixing up my insides with her sperm. My knees gave out and I fell prone, the pressure against my cumstuffed tummy sending ropes of cum out my pussy, past her cock and across the room. I pant hard, and her thrusts eventually slow down, leaving me a bloated mess with my womb carrying gallons of an eight-year-old’s futa jizz. “I love you, Mommy…” I hear her moan, weakly, collapsed against my sweaty body.</p><p>Alas, we weren’t meant to bask in the afterglow, as a pair of angry, stomping feet were audible in the hallway. Alexis looked at the door, then at me, then the door again. “M-mommy…?” She quietly whispered, looking down at me, betrayed. I twist around on her softening cock and lean down, kissing her sweetly – and slipping her my last little enchantment.</p><p>“You won’t remember a thing from tonight, honey,” I coo into her mouth. “You’ve always had a penis, and your mother always helped you with it. You were making too much noise masturbating, after all. And now here she comes, to give you some pussy so she can get some peace and quiet.” The magic worked quickly, thankfully… and it gave me some breathing room, as well. So when her true mother opened the door, grimacing at the sight and smell of thick lolicum staining the room, I was already gone, back outside the window in my fairy form – though my wings were struggling against the rotund tummy full of cum that I was carrying. This was enough semen to power my magic for a month, at least!</p><p>“Alexis Samantha Brewer, what on <em>earth</em> is going on here? What the hell was that ruckus? And is that… semen?!” I hear her true mother’s shrill voice speaking.</p><p>“Yeah, Mommy,” I hear Alexis say. “I was just wondering if you would help me out with my peepee,” she said, her cock already hard again and balls stuffed full of swimmers. “You know, like you always do?”</p><p>She paused. My little enchantment on Alexis was a tricky one, spreading as it needed to maintain the lie. “Oh, of course! Sorry, honey, Mommy wasn’t sure what she was thinking. Let’s get to work,” she said, getting on her knees and caressing her daughter’s dong. I didn’t stick around for the show, as much as I wanted to. I still had four more wishes to grant before the dawn came, after all.</p><p>A fairy’s work is never done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>